Kiss You Like This McNally
by NothatRose
Summary: What happens after the scene blacks out on Sam and Andy at the end of episode 1 and 2 of Season 3.


**Author's Note** : Hey,… This started out as a ten scenes ff on Sam's question at the end of episode 1 of season 3. But I got carried away (by about 12 pages) on the first scene and decided to do a one shot instead. I hope you'll like it.

I've just got back from a two week holiday and happily caught the 1st and 2nd Sam and Andy episodes scenes back to back. And I have so many ffs to read!

While I was gone, thank you to** kmart92, snapple79, jimi18, 1810tammy, smdaniels20, enit3, tiva forever2009-2010, ariel133, linda p, katesari, Lady Nikka, rbfan624 and rookiebluefan89** for your reviews. Your reviews and encouragements means a lot to me.

Also to everyone who has taken the time to read my previous ffs and adding them as their favorites. I know who you are. Thank you.

**Summary** : My take on the endings of episode 1 and 2 of season 3.

**Disclaimer** : Roses are red. Violets are blue. I own my ffs. But not Rookie Blue.

**xox**

"Whoa! Who are you and what have you done to my Sam?"

"What? What are you talking about? This is the awesome me, McNally."

"Well, Sam wouldn't just start kissing me like that."

"No?"

"No."

"Then how would he start kissing you?"

"Only Sam knows."

"You mean nose?"

"Sammy Buddy! It is you!'

"Very funny Sweetheart."

"Hey. It wasn't me who initiates each kiss with that nose bumping move."

"Nose bumping? That's sounds really romantic McNally. Ouch!"

"You know what I mean."

"You didn't give any warning when you slammed and ravaged me by the door when I called you over during that last undercover job. You couldn't wait to have your evil ways with me."

"I missed you. You said you'd call and I waited for three days. But what are you getting at?"

"What I am getting at? Well, I've missed you for three long freaking months. That, my Friend, is a lot more days than just three. I can't wait to kiss you. So forgive me if I am not going to waste another three long seconds doing any nose bumping move."

"What's with the rush?"

"McNally? Which part of me missing you for three freaking long months, don't you understand?"

"Well, I guess no one can be cool all the time. Sam! Don't tickle! Sam stop it! Samstop! SAM!"

"Is this your idea of how we should start over? By questioning the way I kiss?"

"Not start over. Just start."

"Whatever."

"Sam."

"What? I've got a date with your neck McNally."

"How about we start with some yoga?"

"Yoga? Is that a code word for some kinky foreplay?"

"No."

"Than what the hell are you talking about? I don't need no yoga. Why would you think I need it anyway?"

"I just thought that maybe it'll release you from the stress you seem to be having."

"For the record, Sweetheart, I am not stress. I'm just still reeling from knowing you wanting to be a cop more than wanting me."

"I do want you Sam! It's just that I was doing things by the book so as not to screw up or lose the chance for us to be together. You are in a better position than I am."

"That's the difference between you and me. I was gonna screw the rules and have share my good candies with you throughout our suspension. But you had to go shopping for camping equipment all the way in North Bay while leaving me to spend those lonely months in this apartment fixing things for you. Alone! That was very evil of you McNally. If that was not bad enough, you left a whole list of things for me to do in your email. I had a busted wrist, mind you."

"But you got even."

"Did I? How?"

"Sam, just how many lights do you think I need?"

"I wanted to lighten things up for you. Lighten? Get it?"

"You really need a new joke book. And mirrors?"

"Mirrors? What's wrong with the mirrors? It's normal to have mirrors in a home."

"On the ceiling over the bed?"

"What? That's not normal?"

"Sam!"

"Ok. Right. Fine. I'll take that down. Later."

"Later?"

"Yup. After three seconds of nose bumping and maybe twenty minutes of …"

"Sam. You know we never do anything less than twenty minutes."

"Okie doke. All night it is."

_Later…_

"Sam?"

"Hmmmm…?"

"Did you really tell the Tribunal to mind their own business?"

"My exact words were: My personal life was none of your business and it had not gotten in a way of me doing my job."

"But what if they had fired you?"

"End of suspension. I get to be with you earlier than planned. And they lose an awesome cop."

"I'm serious Sam."

"So am I, Andy."

"But isn't being a cop your life?"

"I became a cop because I want to protect.."

"Your sister?"

"My sister and people who needs it."

"You are not telling me that it's all only a job to you, are you?"

"No. I love being a cop and everything that comes with it. I love the undercover work. It's just that while I took that last undercover job, it was the first time that I was thinking why I took it."

"What made you think that?"

"You."

"Sam.."

"I didn't know what you think of me going just like that."

"You mean disappearing like magic?"

"Yeah. I thought we were making progress that night. Ollie made a comment about us holding hands at the scene. He would have probably choked on his own tongue if we had given in to that almost kiss amidst the cruisers, ambulances, fire trucks and burning car."

"I went to your place later and waited."

"Andy…"

"After two hours of freezing my ass off on your doorstep and not getting any reply from you, I didn't know what to think."

"How did you find out?"

"I figured it out the next day during parade. I mean, Best would freak if you had just disappeared, right? So either you are in St. Catherine's or undercover. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You really waited two hours on my doorstep?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You didn't think about breaking into my house? I could have been bound and gagged in there for all you know."

"Sam, don't. I'm still reliving the nightmare of finding your blood on the stairs in that undercover apartment. And later when I read your report of what Brennan did to you…."

"Andy I'm sorry. Come here. I'm ok alright? And like I said, it was not your fault."

"I know but…"

"You should have told me about your nightmares."

"It would have made us break our suspension rule."

"Didn't I say I was ready to screw the rules?"

"Yeah but.."

"Hey, let's not talk about that crappy mandatory rule, right. It's all over. Right now, I want to know if you are still having those nightmares."

"Sometimes. I was hoping for you to chase them away."

"I guess we could devise a plan to do that."

"You want to move in with me?"

"Don't you think it's too soon for that?"

"You think it's better to run out early with yesterday's clothes on?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"You don't want people to know about us? Is that it?"

"Why do you want me to move in with you? I'm not going anywhere, Andy."

"Maybe. I guess. I just … I was miserable being away from you. I didn't want to be away from you but I didn't know how to not see you. All the things that I bought had something to do with you. The sleeping bag could fit us both in. You'll love the fleece hoodie. I got a black one to match your…"

"Andy…"

"I'm scaring you aren't I? I'm sorry. I don't mean to be clingy or anything. Know what? How about we try some yoga? It is supposed to be relaxing. It's a normal thing to do. I read that it is a normal thing to do. Couples do it. It relaxes and .."

"Andy? Andy?"

"What?"

"We are doing fine ok? You are not freaking me out about moving in with you. I just think that we shouldn't rush things. Yeah, I know I'm a simple guy who grabs when I see an opportunity comes my way but.."

"You think that we are not going to last?"

"I am not saying that. All I am saying is that, we shouldn't rush what we have."

"Like I rushed with Luke?"

"Why did you have to rush with Callaghan?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. I didn't know if I should get away from you. I didn't know if you want me. Every time I thought we had a chance, you pushed me away. To top it off, you were always pushing me to him."

"Sweetheart I was your TO at that time. Do you have any idea how Ollie hounded me on it every chance he gets?"

"I know but it felt like you were trying to get rid of me. Your 'it was what it was'? That was really cruel of you."

"I'm sorry. Callaghan got to me before I got to you. If it is any consolation, I brought you coffee that morning."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I was hoping we could start something."

"You went off with Gail that night."

"What you saw was us leaving together. I faked a headache and went home alone. The headache turned real when I couldn't stop thinking about you in that freaking fishing cabin."

"My finger was on Speedial 3 all the time that I was sitting outside on the steps looking at the moon."

"Were you thinking of calling for a cab?"

"No, just my TO who was an ass to me that morning."

"Am I still on Speedial 3?"

"No. #1. Happy?"

"Very."

"No need to say anything. Those dimples are getting bigger than your head."

"So, you were telling me of my sins for pushing you towards Callaghan?"

"The thought of you going undercover just didn't go well with me. I wanted you around me. I needed you to be with me. Sam, I know how selfish that sounds. I want my friend. But I wanted you to be more than just a friend. In some way, I need you more than I needed Luke. I was with him but you were always there for me. But somehow you were always just out of reach.

"When I found the ring and he asked to marry him. I thought of you ready to go undercover. It was like you were dangling a carrot in front of me and I just couldn't deal with it anymore. That was why I said yes. I was hoping you'd say something."

"I did insinuate that you were too young to marry."

"Did you know about Jo and Luke?"

"No. But you know I would have told or hinted you if I had known."

"You would have beaten the crap out of Luke first. But yeah, I guess you'll tell me. It's not just because we are partners that make you back me up right?"

"Didn't I tell you that you have people who care about you?"

"Yes. And I think we have crossed the line of just caring for one another a long time ago. We were just too stubborn to admit it."

"You are the young and stubborn one."

"If I'm the young and stubborn one, what does that make you?"

"You think I'm too old for you?"

"What? No! You are freaking out about us, aren't you? But you are too cool to show it."

"I. Am. Not. Get that in your head Bambi."

"And you are not too old for me. I figure you still have at least another good 40 years."

"Thank you McNally. If that don't do, I hear there are pills for that."

"Sam, do you think what we have is different?"

"I think what we have is much deeper and stronger. We are two of a kind. Different . But we'll deal with it. Besides, what we have or haven't had, have lasted longer than we realized. So what's the rush?"

"You are saying that I got to you very early on?"

"You kind of got to me when you wore that smug grin after you tackled and tried to kiss me."

"I was not trying to kiss you! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"But you were thinking of it when I did that strip tease in the locker room."

"I did not! And I don't believe you did that on purpose."

"I don't believe you had the nerve to stay and watch!"

"I was seeking answers from you."

"I know. That was when I realized you had the makings of a good cop. Ollie was supposed to be your TO, by the way."

"And..?"

"I had a little talk with Boyko. "

"Sam?"

"What? I wanted you. Simple as that."

"You acted like you couldn't stand to be with me."

"That was when I realized you wouldn't stop talking. OUCH!"

"It was just a little poke!"

"The question is: where did you poke? You are so going to pay for that."

"Pay? How?"

"Do I have to teach you everything McNally?"

**xox**

_The next night as Andy slept on Sam's lap on the couch…_

"Sam?"

"Go back to sleep Sweetheart."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"Gut feeling? You did say we read each other well. Besides, you are frowning."

"Andy, I…."

"You've been asked to do another UC. Is that it Sam?"

"Andy…"

"Sam, what is it?"

"You know about Luke working with some Task Force?"

"Gail did mention it yesterday. But that's all. Why?"

"Well, the word is that he is working on finding some missing girls. And he has talked to Jerry about talking you into doing some undercover in the case."

"You will be there right with me like always?"

"No. Callaghan wants you alone on this."

"Sam…."

"It's your call McNally. It is your chance to prove what you are capable of."

"You would let me do it?"

"As your boyfriend? No. Hell no! As a partner, who more than cares for you, I don't want to see my partner go away for an indefinite period of time. McNally, we both know firsthand how dangerous a UC operation could turn out to be. And with you alone with no back up, just…. Arrghh! Look, I know that you are capable of doing it. Hell! I freaking trained you for it! I know better than anyone else how ready you are but….

"Damn it! But as someone who respects and understands your commitment and love for your job? I cannot stop the cop in you if you want to do it. It wouldn't be fair to not let you do what you want. Or be what you want. No matter how hard it will be for me."

"Was this why you had to see Jerry this morning?"

"Yup."

"Sam?"

"Yes Babe?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life. You know that."

"I know. You proved it just now by walking unarmed to that teenager. God! I would kill myself if anything had happened to you. What if I had miscounted the rounds?"

"Andy, you wouldn't just stand there if he had turned on me."

"No."

"That's right. You wouldn't just.."

"No. That's not what I meant."

"Then, what's the no for?"

"No. I won't do the UC if you are not in it."

"Andy. Are you sure about this? This is your career. Your chance."

"Damn it Sam! It will mean I have to work with Luke!"

"So, you are asking me if I trust you to work with him. Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Andy. I trust you to be professional in your job."

"But…."

"But you are afraid that you still have feelings for him?"

"No. That will never happen. I fooled myself into having feelings for him in the first place."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't have the man that I really love and want."

"You want to tell me who that lucky man is?"

"It is you. You idiot!"

"Okie doke. Just checking. No need to get violent."

"What? That's all you've got to say?"

"What did you expect me to say?"

"Nothing."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Remember when I said, "Love working with you McNally. Couldn't imagine, my life without you in it."?"

"Yes?"

"You think I was just kidding around?"

"Weren't you?"

"I meant every word of it Andy. Even Ollie knew that!"

"Will you show me too?"

"After you tell me why you won't do the UC."

"Simple. I don't trust him."

"I don't believe I'm saying this, but Callaghan is a good, solid and reliable Detective."

"I know."

"But?"

"I'm afraid that he is trying to take me away from you."

"You saying this because…?"

"Gut feeling."

"So you are turning down a UC job based on a gut feeling?"

"Yup!"

"Any other reason?"

"Nope!"

"McNally…?"

"Damn it! I really can't hide anything from you."

"I can hear you thinking behind my back, Sweetheart."

"I don't want you risking your career by breaking some freaking rules to be with me if I do go."

"Would I do that?"

"You know you would!"

"So, we done talking?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because I have something you need to do. Right now. Come on. Get up and follow me."

"What are we doing?"

"Plumbing."

"Haha! You still are calling it that nowadays?"

"Are you saying I'm old McNally?"

"What? No! Sam! Put me down! Where are you taking me?"

"To fix the leaky pipe in the shower. Didn't you add that to your list of things to do?"

"Oh!"

"What? You think we are going to have another two rounds of a twenty minute session like we did this morning?"

"Well, you are awesome."

"Keep saying nice things like that about me and I might do that yoga thing with you."

"Really? What made you change your mind?"

"I read that there is a link between yoga and the Kama Sutra."

"Oh my God! What have I done?"

"You've got my life planned good and fun for the next 40 years, McNally."

**THE END**

**Tell me what you think? And for Luke's fan out there. Don't worry, I'm sure they wouldn't let Luke do anything like that to Andy.**


End file.
